


Getting What You Want

by StillRose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related: Runner, First Time, Humor, M/M, Reunion, Sateda, Tao of Rodney, Travelers, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillRose/pseuds/StillRose
Summary: Rodney never saw it coming. One minute he was complaining loudly about the early morning mission that sent him and Ronon to investigate M7P-922 while checking his scanner and the next he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published 11/01/2007 on LJ and Wraithbait

Rodney never saw it coming. One minute he was complaining loudly about the early morning mission that sent him and Ronon to investigate M7P-922 while checking his scanner and the next he wasn't.  
  
The morning had started out ordinarily enough. It had started in Sam's office for a mission briefing.  
  
"The first team to scout the area noted some interested energy readings," Sam had said while Rodney blinked and tried to gulp down too old and too hot coffee. "The planet's uninhabited and there are no indications of any threat. Just need you to do a quick follow-up."  
  
"Send Radek," Rodney had grumbled. "I have a city to-"  
  
"Rodney," Sam had sighed. "I need the best. We're in a precarious situation here with the new location, Michael's experiments and the war between the Replicators and the Wraith. Intel is crucial. Check out the readings and come back. The city will still be waiting for you."  
  
Rodney had doubted that. Just because Sam was now in charge of Atlantis didn't mean his genius was any less critical to the safety of the city. Perhaps it was more crucial than ever before.   
  
"I promise, McKay," Ronon had intoned with his deep voice, "I'll bring you back safe and sound."  
  
Rodney had grunted while somehow simultaneously swallowing the rest of his coffee before nodding. He took a brief moment to study his teammate. Ronon was all long lines and lean muscles topped off with dreads that shouldn't be sexy but were. His hairy face was even enticing. _  
  
Get a grip,_ Rodney thought to himself. _Your girlish man crush is unbecoming the smartest man in two galaxies...not to mention the very straight smartest man in two galaxies.  
_  
Shortly after that he and Ronon had stepped through the gate into a world that reminded him vaguely of Vancouver. There had been lots of tall trees, moderate temperatures, and loud annoying wildlife. Rodney had begun to complain while looking at his scanner when he saw the unmistakable bright light of a stun discharge. He'd barely registered the pins and needles feeling before the world slipped away.  
  
***  
  
_What is it this time?_ Rodney thought dazedly as his eyelids fluttered opened. His face was smushed against a soft pelt of some kind. Rodney jerked up to a sitting position and found he'd been lying on a crude bed covered in rough woven blankets and a few furs. He also discovered his hands were bound behind his back. The bindings were tight but not uncomfortable.  
  
_OK,_ Rodney thought, _not the Wraith unless they found a new decorator._ Rodney turned his head. He looked to be in a round stone room hewn out of rock. There were electric lights jerry-rigged into the ceiling. A small table was the only other piece of furniture in the room beside the bed.  
  
The only entrance was blocked by a heavy looking wooden door. _Seems a little too crude and simple for the Asruans,_ Rodney thought. He stood up and that's when he noticed his jacket was missing. He was wearing his t-shirt, pants, boots, and socks.  
  
"That's just great," Rodney muttered aloud. He took a deep breath and marched to the door. He leaned against the door and tried to push it open. The door gave just a little but held firm. It was secured from the other side.  
  
"Of course it is," Rodney sighed. He would have started to worry about Ronon but the hope of the big and se...deadly...emphasis on deadly...Satedan being out there looking for him was the only comfort Rodney had at the moment. He wasn't going to give that up by worrying that Ronon might be hurt or worse. The big sexy..scratch that... _deadly_ Satedan could take care of himself and Rodney. _He promised,_ Rodney thought with a small pout.  
  
"Hey!" Rodney shouted. "Uhm...look can we talk about this?"  
  
_Talking's_ _good, right?_ Rodney thought. _Teyla_ _does it all the time and she doesn't even have a bachelor's degree!_  
  
"Hello! Look whatever we...well Ronon did to upset you because I couldn't have upset anyone having just stepped onto to the planet when I got zapped," Rodney said knowing that yes some people did get upset when you just stepped out of the gate and onto their planet. "I'm...we're sorry! We're peaceful explorers! Don't mean any harm! Just well...you know exploring! If you just let us go we'll be happy to go back to where we..."  
  
"Breathe McKay," Ronon said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ronon?" Rodney asked with a breathy sigh of hope.  
  
"Yep," came the answer from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh thank God! Get me out of here," Rodney ordered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What?" McKay asked taking a step back from the door.  
  
"I said, ' _nope_.'"  
  
"Oh...uh are you a prisoner too?" Rodney asked with a sinking feeling picturing Ronon surrounded by bigger and deadlier guards holding weapons on him.  
  
"No," Ronon replied in a lazy drawl.  
  
_Huh?_ thought Rodney.  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then why can't you let me out?" Rodney yelled.  
  
"Because you're my prisoner," Ronon replied.  
  
"What!" Rodney yelled again. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Nope. Need you to move far away from the door now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I'm about to come inside. Don't want you doing anything funny where you might get yourself hurt."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Rodney choked as he tried to wring his bound hands even as his mind tried to calculate all the possible scenarios wherein Ronon would take him prisoner.  
  
"Well sort of...but only if you try something funny. Now move McKay."  
  
_Brainwashed? Alien virus?_ Rodney silently listed off possibilities for the Satedan's odd behavior as he moved away from the door. _Maybe the strange energy readings were another failed Wraith hallucination experiment?_  
  
Rodney hoped not. That misadventure had ended with both Rodney and Ronon being shot. Rodney liked being shot even less than being tied up and held prisoner.  
  
The door swung open slowly and Ronon stepped across the threshold and into the room. He carried a covered tray. Ronon looked at McKay then checked over the room before moving farther inside.  
  
"Go sit on the bed," he ordered.  
  
"Why?" Rodney asked nervously.  
  
"Because I want to set the tray down and I don't want to have to hurt you when you to try and run past me."  
  
Rodney opened and closed his mouth caught between trying to deny that's what he was going to do given the chance and asking how Ronon knew what he'd planned. The effect left Rodney resembling a caught fish thrown on shore.  
  
"McKay," growled Ronon, "do you want me to stun you again?"  
  
"No!" Rodney said and began walking backward towards the bed. "Moving here. No need for more flashing lights and painful pins and needles."  
  
Ronon winced at the mention of pain.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Had it set to the lowest setting."  
  
"Well," Rodney said as he jutted out his chin, "I'm sensitive."  
  
"Really?" Ronon grumbled in amusement. Rodney's eyes narrowed. There was something about that grumble and tone of amusement that left the genius feeling a little off kilter which was strange considering how off kilter the entire situation was. Rodney sat on the bed and watched as Ronon moved into the room and set the tray down on the small rickety wooden table by the bed.  
  
Even in the midst of this surreal Pegasus galaxy experience number two hundred and seventy-three, Rodney couldn't help but notice the smooth and well-defined muscles of Ronon's arms. Rodney swallowed. Really, any man who looked that tone shouldn't wear sleeveless shirts not to mention leather pants. Rodney couldn't help but let his eyes wander down Ronon's frame to take in just why the Satedan shouldn't wear pants.  
  
_LEATHER_ _pants,_ a frantic part of his brain corrected while another part locked on to the mental image of a pantless Ronon. Rodney silently groaned and tried to reboot his brain. He was going to have to consider the possibility he might not be as "straight" as he thought.  
  
"What's on the tray?" Rodney asked refocusing on his situation and not the state of Ronon's pants.  
  
"Tools for your torture," Ronon replied with a grin.  
  
"Torture?" Rodney asked in an octave higher than normal. "Why? What for? Look, Ronon, this isn't like you. Yes, you're a Neanderthal and a barbarian but usually you use those powers only for good. You really don't want to do this! We're friends remember? Think about Atl..."  
  
Ronon pulled the cover off the tray to reveal a large slice of chocolate cake. Rodney stopped in mid-rant and stared at the dessert. His stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. He looked at Ronon.  
  
"Chocolate?" Rodney squeaked. "You're going to torture me...with chocolate?"  
  
"Something like that," Ronon said as he picked up a piece of dark material of off the tray. "Brought it from Atlantis just for this mission."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Blindfold," Ronon answered as he began to walk toward Rodney. Rodney began to scoot away.  
  
"I can always stun you then blindfold you," Ronon warned. Rodney stopped scooting. Ronon grinned and closed the distance with his prey. He sat down on the bed and put the material over Rodney's eyes and began to tie it securely behind the scientist's head. Rodney couldn't help but breathe in Ronon's scent. It was a clean and inviting scent. Rodney leaned in a bit. Warmth from Ronon's body floated around him enticing Rodney to move even closer.  
  
A throaty rumbling in Rodney's ear broke the spell and with a small squeak Rodney scooted away from his warm and nice smelling captor. He almost scooted himself off the bed but strong hands reached out and grabbed him guiding him back to the bed.  
  
"Ready?" Ronon asked as Rodney felt the Satedan's weight shift on the bed as he twisted around to pick something off the table.  
  
"For what?" Rodney asked twisting and turning his head to see if there was any position in which he could somehow peek through the blindfold. There wasn't.  
  
"Your interrogation and torture."  
  
"No!" Rodney squeaked.  
  
"Sure?" Ronon said and then felt the tips of cold metal pressed to his lips. The smell of sweet sinful chocolate drifted up from under his nose. Rodney cautiously parted his lips a bit and snaked the tip of his tongue out to explore the fork touching his lips. Ronon took a deep breath for some reason. Rodney didn't have time to contemplate Ronon's behavior. Rodney was too engrossed with the cataloging the awe-inspiring and wondrous taste of chocolate his tongue had encountered on its explorations.  
  
There was another throaty rumble which Rodney now identified as Ronon's laughter. Once again Rodney didn't have time to wonder about Ronon's motivations. He was too busy opening his mouth and nibbling his way across the fork to scarf down the bite of moist chocolate cake.  
  
"Nnut drukggd s nit?" Rodney asked with his mouth full.  
  
"No," Ronon laughed truthfully and wondering if Rodney realized it was too late to ask that question. "It's not drugged."  
  
"Good!" Rodney said after he chewed and swallowed. "More!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Not until you answer some questions," Ronon said.  
  
"Ah...this ...this is the torture part," Rodney whined. Ronon grinned and nodded forgetting Rodney couldn't see him.  
  
"So...ah...what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you take my painting?" Ronon asked while spearing another bite of cake.  
  
Once again Rodney did his fish impersonation while his brain tried to formulate a response that would not reveal too much but would get him another bite of cake.  
  
"I...I wanted a..a souvenir," Rodney finally sputtered. _It was,_ he thought defensively. He'd had to have something of Ronon's. He hadn't understood why, but he did.  
  
"A souvenir?"  
  
"Y..you were leaving," Rodney accused.  
  
"I was," Ronon said and then gave Rodney a second bite of cake. "Still, why the painting? Why did you want a reminder of me?"  
  
Rodney chewed slowly both to savor the cake and to stall for time to think.  
  
"It..it matched my decor at home," Rodney finally said. He knew it was an obvious lie but how could he tell Ronon the truth; that he'd had a slight crush on the Satedan ever since the big man had cut him down from Ford's trap.  
  
"A portrait of three Satedan warriors standing victorious on a battlefield would have matched your home?" Ronon asked skeptically.  
  
"It...well..it was the colors," Rodney replied.  
  
"The painting was..is very important to me."  
  
"Is this what this is about?" Rodney asked going on the offensive. "I took your painting after you abandoned us."  
  
"I didn't abandon you!"  
  
"You were going to," Rodney accused.  
  
"That doesn't mean I didn't want my painting," Ronon growled.  
  
"Well you left it."  
  
"Maybe I would have come back for it."  
  
"Maybe you would have been killed before you did!" Rodney yelled even as something twisted in his gut at the thought. "Your friends weren't exactly reliable or stable for that matter."  
  
"This isn't about them," Ronon grunted.  
  
"So this whole prisoner and _torture_ thing is revenge for taking your painting? Well...ha ha...jokes over. Let me go," Rodney demanded as he futilely struggled against his wrist bindings.  
  
"No, if this was about that I just would have taken your autographed picture of Dr. Who," Ronon replied.  
  
"YOU wouldn't dare!" Rodney hissed. Ronon just smiled and fed Rodney another bite of cake.  
  
"So men whots dis nbout?" Rodney asked while he chewed.  
  
"Why did you heal my scars?"  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. _Because I couldn't stand the thought of you baring physical reminders of what the Wraith had done to you for the rest of your life,_ Rodney thought. He chewed some more and swallowed.  
  
"You've been hanging out with Sheppard too much. You've regressed to about twelve!" Rodney finally said.  
  
"Doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Hello! Was dying! Trying to ascend! Had to do good deeds," Rodney babbled.  
  
"Rescuing kittens and playing with children are good deeds."  
  
"A: There are no kittens on Atlantis. I know. I tried to sneak a few past SGC but Kavanaugh's allergies gave them away. B: I hate children. They should all be locked away until they are old enough not to smear, spit or otherwise project various bodily fluids on their surroundings. Furthermore, they should all be able to listen and follow basic commands."  
  
Rodney was rewarded with another bite of cake and a deep rumble from Ronon.  
  
"I don't believe you," Ronon said while Rodney chewed.  
  
"'Bout na kidz or na kimmens?"  
  
"I think you like kids otherwise they wouldn't like you."  
  
Rodney grunted and Ronon laughed.  
  
"Still haven't answered my question, McKay."  
  
"I was dyyyying! Wanted...wanted to do something nice for you," Rodney admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look...before you went crazy and took me prisoner only to torture me with chocolate cake and inane questions I thought you were my friend! We're teammates! You save my life..I save your life. You know the whole stupid bonding thing! Thought...well it was the least I could do...and really...at the time...it was the _least_ I could do...because by then my-"  
  
Ronon laughed again and suddenly cool soft lips covered Rodney's. Rodney froze mid-rant as the lips teased and tickled Rodney's open and a warm tongue began to map the contours of Rodney's mouth. A large warm hand cupped the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him closer to those damnable lips. Rodney registered the tickling, pricking sensation of Ronon's beard and mustache against his smooth skin.  
  
Someone groaned. Rodney didn't realize it had been him until after he stopped marveling at the warmth pouring off of Ronon. The lips pulled back. Rodney absently licked his lips. Ronon laughed again.  
  
"Wh...what was that?" Rodney said suddenly as his cognitive processes came back online. He jerked back away from Ronon.  
  
"Well on Sateda we called it a kiss," Ronon teased.  
  
"Hardy har har," Rodney replied. Warm hands snaked around him again. "Why were you kissing me?"  
  
"Had a theory it would shut you up," Ronon replied. "Care to test it again?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Rodney shouted. "First you stun me! Then you tie me up and dump me in a prison cell-"  
  
"Actually it's a little spot I used to use while running. Came back here now and then. No people for the Wraith to find and could get a few days rest before I had to move again."  
  
"You've been to M7P-922 before?" Rodney asked trying not to think about the fact he was not just sitting on a bed, but he was sitting on Ronon's bed.  
  
Ronon nodded, forgetting again Rodney couldn't see him.  
  
"Well?" Rodney asked.  
  
"Yep," Ronon answered.  
  
"Why didn't you say any-?"  
  
"Cuz then it would make it difficult to kidnap you."  
  
"Well don't you think Sam and Sheppard are going to get suspicious when we don't check in?" Rodney asked once again defiantly sticking out his chin while trying to override the parts of his brain and other anatomy that wanted to agree to do Ronon's test.  
  
"Nope. We've already checked in," Ronon said.  
  
"What!" Rodney screeched as he felt Ronon twist again and heard him put the cake bearing plate back on the tray.  
  
"While you were out I checked in with Atlantis. Told'em the energy readings were coming from a cave. You thought they might be spare crystals for the power conduits and that we'd probably take the day and rest of the night to explore. They aren't expecting another check-in until morning," Ronon explained as he twisted back to face Rodney.  
  
"And they bought that?" Rodney groaned. "Of course they did. Idiots...all of them! Would serve them right if the city suffered a major malfunction and-"  
  
Lips once again descended down and covered Rodney's. The warm hands pulled Rodney close and this time a solid body pressed up against his. Rodney gasped and the foreign lips and tongue took advantage. Liquid heat began pumping through Rodney's veins. His nerves sizzled and his brain was in danger of a total meltdown. Rodney groaned. Stuff this good didn't happen to him...let alone with another man.  
  
A hand snaked down from Rodney's arm and moved its way over to his chest. A thumb began to circle Rodney's nipple already pert from the cave's chill and straining against the cotton of his t-shirt. Rodney gasped again and threw back his head.  
  
"Sensitive," Ronon chuckled.  
  
"Wh..what..are you doing?" Rodney finally asked as Ronon's evil lips kissed their way down Rodney's neck.  
  
"I'm not sure. This is either more torture or its taking advantage of you," Ronon mumbled against Rodney's throat.  
  
_Torture...definitely torture,_ Rodney thought as Ronon's lips moved farther downward and began to leave a blazing trail of searing heat over Rodney's chest. Rodney could feel the smooth feel of those lips even through his shirt.  
  
"L..look Ronon," Rodney tried to say as those lips kept creeping dangerously close to the scientist's sensitive nubs of flesh. "I...I'm not gay."  
  
Teeth nipped in a gentle tease at Rodney's nipple. He groaned long and loud as the heat and zing went straight to his cock.  
  
"You're not happy?" Ronon asked.  
  
"Yes..no...I mean.. NRGHH!" Rodney said as Ronon began to suckle on Rodney's puckered flesh. Warm wet cotton moved back and forth of Rodney's nub and each stroke sent more happy shocks to Rodney's hardening member. Meanwhile, Ronon began to pinch and tease Rodney's other nipple.  
  
" GRRUNGH," Rodney said. "Ro..Ronon...I...women. Breasts...nugh...blonde...du...UNNN!"  
  
"Yes, you like women," Ronon murmured against Rodney's chest as he began tugging at Rodney's shirt until it was untucked from his pants. "But you also like me."  
  
"Huh?" Rodney asked dazedly while Ronon worked his hand up underneath Rodney's shirt and began to caress the warm flesh stretched across the scientist abdomen.  
  
Rodney was panting now. His brain was sluggish and his dick was hard. _Yes, OK, I like Ronon,_ Rodney silently conceded, _but that doesn't mean...I mean...I don't...how...does he like me?_  
  
"Have a choice for you," Ronon said between more teasing bites. "I can either undo your hands or remove your blindfold."  
  
Rodney groaned. Ronon's fingers were stroking and teasing the flesh just under his waistband while his mouth was continuing to plunder and assault his pert peaks of flesh. It took several long moments of pure sensual bliss before Rodney's brain processed what Ronon had said.  
  
Rodney groaned again. If he had his hands free he could push Ronon away and stop this madness _,_ but that idea was quickly vetoed by the growing need in his pants. It only wanted his hands untied if they were going to get busy and make it happier.  
  
Fingers worked their way up behind Rodney and began stroking a sensual line down Rodney's back. He arched like a cat forcing his chest closer to Ronon's insatiable lips.  
  
"Blindfold," Rodney whispered. He had to not only see what Ronon was doing to him but he needed to look into the Satedan's eyes and know what the big man was thinking. Ronon laughed against Rodney's chest, and didn't that just send more delicious sensations straight to the genius's penis?  
  
Nimble fingers threaded their way through Rodney's soft hair and then untied the blindfold. It fell away as Ronon sat back a bit. Cool air snuck between Rodney and Ronon creating a temporary barrier as Rodney blinked open his eyes. Ronon was smiling at him and the warrior's green eyes danced with amusement, lust and a deeper gentler emotion than Rodney had ever seen in them before.  
  
Ronon traced a finger down Rodney's jaw and then kissed him tenderly. He pulled back and looked at the wordless genius again.  
  
"I had a wife back on Sateda," Ronon whispered with only a hint of the sorrow he kept tightly locked down. "I loved her very much."  
  
"I...you..you would love like that," Rodney whispered trying to find the right words while still trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"Vowed I wouldn't love another woman..."  
  
"So you and Teyla..." Rodney asked. Ronon shook his head and then smiled teasingly.  
  
"You and Sheppard?"  
  
"What? N..No!" Rodney sputtered. "Even if Captain Kirk swung that way...and I could get past the conundrum that was his hair...I wouldn't want to be a step-daddy to all the little half-elf and half-ascended Sheppards he has no doubt spawned."  
  
Ronon laughed and Rodney smiled. He really liked Ronon's laugh.  
  
"I think he's single handily trying to bring back the Ancestors to the galaxy," Ronon said.  
  
"I don't think his 'hand' has anything to do with it," intoned Rodney. Ronon laughed again and then stole another searing kiss. Rodney melted against the Satedan. There was no other word for it. There was too much heat flowing through him and around him not to melt.  
  
"I vowed no other woman," Ronon whispered against Rodney's ear. "But you..."  
  
"Not a woman," Rodney croaked. Ronon gently bit Rodney's ear lobe.  
  
"I noticed," the Satedan said.  
  
"So..uh..you...men?"  
  
"It wasn't uncommon or problematic on Sateda," Ronon explained. "Warriors often bedded one another male or female. Relieved boredom, tension and promoted tight bonds."  
  
"Like the Sacred Band of Thebes," Rodney said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You've so got to stop relying on Sheppard to learn about our history," Rodney berated before shocking himself and Ronon by leaning in to steal a kiss of his own.  
  
"McKay?" Ronon asked when Rodney broke the kiss.  
  
Rodney stared at Ronon. This was the moment. This was the moment to tell Ronon "No" or plunge ahead; take a chance. Decades of chasing the wrong women warred with the thought that maybe he was caught by the right man. His body hummed with awareness and need. Ronon's eyes searched his for answer and Rodney knew that whatever the answer the Satedan would respect it. There was a vulnerability in those eyes and Rodney realized he didn't like that. Ronon was strong and invincible and Rodney wasn't going to take the blame for making him weak.  
  
"OK..yes little freaked out here but more turned on," Rodney finally said. "But you've just made the most romantic declaration I've ever been given or likely to be given so...Yes! Less talk and more torture."  
  
Ronon laughed and wrapped his arms around Rodney. He once again plundered and pillaged Rodney's now greedy mouth. While the two kissed, tasted, and reveled in each other Ronon worked the knots lose on Rodney's wrist bindings.  
  
"Huh?" Rodney whispered.  
  
"Easier to take your shirt off," Ronon explained.  
  
"Oh! Good plan!" Rodney said as the Satedan worked the cotton fabric up and off Rodney's torso.  
  
"Your turn," Rodney growled as he began to work at pulling Ronon's shirt off. Ronon laughed and helped out. Soon the men were bared chested and pressed together as their lips and fingers explored newly exposed flesh.  
  
Ronon took his time mapping out and tasting Rodney's nipples while Rodney stroked and caressed the patch of bare skin where Ronon's scars used to be. Ronon growled and pressed Rodney flat to the bed. Some part of Rodney's brain wanted to freak out. Rodney mentally rerouted its circuits and focused on how warm and wonderful it felt to be underneath Ronon. He canted his hips up and gasped in the Satedan's ear as his hard cocked pressed up against the hard length that was Ronon's.  
  
"Pants," Ronon muttered and the two men began to wiggle and fumble as they worked their pants off. It was more of a production than a seduction as they had to stop and get their boots off as well but they didn't mind. Kisses, bites, and scratches kept their arousal high.  
  
The reality of a pantless Ronon was so much better than Rodney's imagined one that he nearly came on the spot. _He could have been a Greek warrior,_ Rodney thought. _Alexander, Phillip the II,_... _all would have loved him and been worthy of him._  
  
That's when Rodney froze. He looked down at his own softer body pressed against Ronon's harder one. Ronon was a warrior. He was young, powerful and beautiful. Rodney was middle-aged, a lot less tone and no one had ever called him beautiful.  
  
"McKay?" Ronon asked softly.  
  
"Why?" Rodney replied searching the Satedan's eyes.  
  
"Why steal my painting? Why heal my scars?"  
  
"Bu...I..." Rodney tried to answer. He wasn't very good at this...any of this.  
  
"I like you, McKay," Ronon said.  
  
"But..you...I'm...it doesn't make sense."  
  
Ronon laughed and ground his hips into Rodney's. Their cocks rubbed together sinuously and neurons fired in Rodney's brain. Rodney moaned.  
  
"You're the smartest man in not one but two galaxies," Ronon began to explain as he set up a rhythm of rubbing and grinding against Rodney. "You can decipher the secrets of the Ancestors. You've saved my life..."  
  
Rodney began to gasp and writhe against Ronon as the Satedan kept up his litany about the scientist while continuing to rock against him.  
  
"...You're brave when you don't want to be. You're funny. You give as good as you get..."  
  
"Ronon!" Rodney warned. He was so close. It all felt so good! It had been so long and...  
  
"...You make me laugh," Ronon concluded. Rodney arched, groaned something loud and incoherent. Warm spill erupted from Rodney coating his stomach and the men's cocks. Ronon bit his lip and ground against Rodney harder and faster. The sensation bordered on painful to Rodney's sensitive and spent flesh but he didn't' want it to stop. It was so good and it was better with Ronon gasping his frantic need in Rodney's ear.  
  
"Ronon!" Rodney cried as the sensation built into an almost blinding crescendo.  
  
"Rodney!" Ronon cried and then jerked in quick succession as his own orgasm tore through him. The musky smell of sweat and sex filled the room. Rodney gasped for air between the searing kisses he and Ronon exchanged as their bodies began to settle from their sensual high. Eventually, Ronon rolled off Rodney. Rodney almost cried out at the loss but Ronon spooned next to the genius and covered them both with a blanket and pelt.  
  
Ronon wrapped his arms around Rodney. The two men were cocooned in their shared warmth and the blankets.  
  
"Hmmm," Rodney sighed contentedly. "This was a good idea."  
  
"Of course it was," Ronon replied. "It was yours."  
  
"Mine?" Rodney squeaked and turned in Ronon's arms so he could look at the Satedan's face.  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'Just once, I would like to be taken prisoner by the sexy alien,'" Ronon said in his best impersonation of Rodney.  
  
"But...but.. that's not what I mea-"  
  
"You saying I'm not sexy?" Ronon asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Genius here," Rodney replied. "I would _never_ say that."  
  
Ronon grinned. "So...I'm not _alien_ enough for you?"  
  
Rodney looked at Ronon and thought back on the warrior's ways. He laughed and shook his head. He really didn't want to imagine anyone more _alien_ than Ronon and if he did he was pretty sure he probably wouldn't want to sleep with them.  
  
"Right," Rodney said with his trademarked crooked grin and a satisfied sigh. "I can see why Sheppard likes this being taken prisoner thing so much."  
  
Ronon growled.  
  
"What?" Rodney blinked and asked innocently.  
  
"I'm the only sexy alien taking your prisoner from now on," Ronon said.  
  
"Well...if you insist," Rodney replied. "But only as long as there's sex...and chocolate cake."  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Info regarding famous Greek warriors who had male lovers came from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality_in_the_militaries_of_ancient_Greece.


End file.
